Semiconductor conversion elements having epitaxial layers can be used as light converting elements. Traditional conversion elements are mainly dielectric with a very wide band gaps (Eg>>5 eV) and not semiconductors. And, light conversion phenomenon is due to rare-earth activator ion doped into these dielectric materials. Typically indium-gallium-nitride (InGaN) blue LED is grown on sapphire via MOCVD thin film deposition method and traditional conversion elements are attached to the top surface of InGaN blue LED via adhesive. And, the conversion elements absorb the blue wavelength of an LED and converts into another wavelength depending on the rare-earth activator ion. The adhesive can be an organic material, for example silicone. The converting element is glued with silicone to the surface of the LED chip. However, this constitutes a thick glue interface between the LED chip and the traditional converter element. Such architecture does not prevent crosstalk in pixelated LED concepts and calls for a thinner interface between the LED chip and the converter element. One other idea is that the substrate, for example a wafer, that is used brought for conversion can be joined with the LED wafer by use of direct bonding or a wafer bonding that contains some additional material, for example, silicon dioxide-coated wafers. The thickness of the traditional conversion element also needs to be reduced in order to avoid cross talk in pixelated LED concepts.